Trust Me
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Abby's terrified of water and she has been since the incident with the Mer creatures. No one quite realizes it or points it out, but when the team gets a day off and decides to go swimming, they all realize. Conabby fluff.


It'd been a long time since Abby had even thought about swimming, in fact; it'd been a long since she even thought about sitting in a tub of water. She was terrified, scarred by being dragged under by a Mer creature. Connor didn't realize when she stopped taking baths or when she stopped suggesting going to the pool during summer, he just went with it.

It was years later when the team all sat at a pool, relaxing and having a good time that everyone started to slowly notice that Abby wouldn't go in the water. Everyone, even down to Becker had jumped right in at the chance of being at a pool, but she hesitated, her voice cracking in what seemed like fear.

"Abs," Connor stared at her in the flat as she stood in her bathing suit. "It'll be fun! It's been so long since we've gone swimming or had a break."  
"Yeah-I just…"  
"You can swim, yeah? Or is it one of those weeks?" He asked lightly.  
"N-no," Abby left it at that. She didn't want to tell Connor that she had a fear of water, it made her seem weak and like a little child.  
"Alright, just tell me when you're ready and we'll head off!"  
"Okay," She gave him a smile, hoping that'd make him stop worrying about her. She didn't want that. Abby fixed her bathing suit one more time, looking in the mirror. Everyone would question her, she knew…

* * *

Laughs filled the pool, Matt dunked Becker, Becker dunked Matt, Connor dived, Emily floated, and Jess twirled and did handstands underwater. Abby sat on the side, fear and anxiety clutching her stomach, paranoia telling her if she entered the water, she'd be dragged under and drowned.

Becker looked up at her, regaining his breath from being held underneath the surface. God, she could never do that again. "You alright there, Abby?"  
"Of course! I just get really cold," She lied.  
"It's a heated pool, Abs…" He replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"I get really, really cold if my body temperature goes down just a bit." She faked a small and her eyes went wide, caught in a lie.  
"C'mon, Abigail!" He grinned, grabbing her hands.  
"Bugger off!" Abby yelled, ripping her hands from him.

"Mate, she doesn't want to go in!" Matt finally interrupted.  
"Fine," Becker gave up, doing a back stroke away.  
"Any reason why though?"  
"No."  
"Abby, you can talk to me." He gave her one of his all-knowing looks.  
"Matt, I'm fine! I just don't want to swim today!" She snapped.  
"Can you swim?"  
"Of course I can! I've been swimming since I was three, I'm tired!"  
"Alright," Matt smiled at her, patting her leg gently. She felt like an idiot when she flinched away, worried that he might drag her down.

She watched everyone else have fun, Jess and Emily were racing and the guys started a great game of Marco Polo.

"Marco," Connor called, his arms feeling around. Abby felt his hands on her leg. "Wait-who has such womanly hips?" He opened one eye and laughed. "Sorry, Abs…you're not one of the guys…are you going to come in?"  
"No, I really just wanna stay out here."  
"But it's no fun without you, please?" He gave her a pout.  
"No…" She crossed her arms, looking at the concrete ground she was sitting on. "I'm-I'm terrified. I don't like water, Con…"  
"Hmm?" His eyebrows furrowed. "But you used to love swimming, remember?"  
"That was before the Mer creatures…" She admitted. "I don't want to drown, I don't want to drown!" Her hands were trembling and she felt almost nauseous with her heart beating quickly as she recalled the event.  
"Oh…" He went quiet. "Well, Abs…no one in this pool is going to let you drown. Especially not me…"  
"I-I can't." She shook her head, now it seemed that the whole team was watching the scene play out, making her anxiety and fear worse.  
"Of course you can!" He exclaimed. "You're the strongest woman I know, a little water won't hurt ya. You're also one of the best swimmers I've ever met,"

Jess swam over and gave her a smile. "I have no clue what happened, but whatever it is; it's over and you can conquer your fear."  
"Thanks, but I just can't get in water without thinking of being dragged under and held at the bottom. It was a horrifying experience."  
"Please grab my hands," Connor urged giving her a soft smile. "I'll keep you safe, everyone will."  
"Well-"  
"You trust me, don't you?"  
"With my life,"  
"Then come on in the water, you know you wanna be close to this body!" He chuckled as he watched Abby grin and Becker "gag" in disgust.

Abby eased herself in the water, as soon as her torso was submerged her breath hitched and her body seemed to freeze, but Connor held her close. "See, not bad." He whispered. "Can you stop clinging to my neck, babe?"  
Her grip loosened a bit and she took a deep shaky breath. "This isn't so bad…"  
"Yeah? You think you could do it alone?"  
"No…not yet."  
"Alright," He nodded, continuing on. "You know…we need to give you good memories in the pool, ones that aren't scary, that are fun instead."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know! Anything," He kissed her. "Like that."  
She laughed.  
"And then we could try races, splashing, diving, underwater-"  
"No, nothing underwater!" She denied.  
"You can't put even your face under for a second?"  
"It'd be scary…"  
"I'll still hold your hand."  
"But-"  
"Okay, no one's going to make you do what you don't want to…now what about splashes?"  
He threw some water at her and watched her at first jump, but then slowly smirk and get him back. He gained a smile, continuing the fight until there were waves coming from every which way, being made by every member of the team. Becker was having a bit of fun, he never meant any harm, but without thinking much of her fear, he dunked her head.

Her body flailed and her eyes were open, water pouring into her mouth.  
Connor shot him a glare "What the hell do you think you're doing? She's terrified about drowning and you dunk her head underwater? You're mad!"  
Becker's eyes widened and he pulled her back to the surface, her body shaking, tears in her eyes, as she spit out water, screaming. "No-no-not again. Not again!"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-I forgot."  
"N-no."  
"I'm sorry! You're the strongest woman I know, it's hard to understand that you have fears!"  
She sighed, grabbing Connor's hands again. "You'll be fine," He whispered. "There is no crying in the pool! Absolutely none allowed, Maitland!"  
"You know what?" She asked, gaining some confidence back. "I think Hilary needs to learn his lesson,"  
"Oi!" Becker shouted, but she gave him a glare and then a pout and he knew that he had to listen and obey. Abby was one of those girls…"Fine, do what you will."

Letting go of Connor, Abby chased Becker, jumping on his back, causing him to go under. When he resurfaced he rolled his eyes. "Was it worth it, Abigail?"  
"Totally."  
Matt grinned. "Look at that Abby, all by yourself."  
"Yeah," She nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "No Mer creature, no drowning…"  
"Congrats." Jess gave her a quick hug. "Shall we have a few more races?"  
Connor laughed. "Good luck! Abby was captain of the swim team and she's fast!"

And for once in a long time, she wasn't scared of going under. No one was going to drag her down. She was okay.


End file.
